bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Kennel Club Blues
'''Kennel Club Blues '''is the fifth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason and Michelle have ladybugs and a frog in jars. They show Grandmum what they have in their jars. Grandmum tells them they have an old fish tank they can use as a terrarium, which will be made like the bugs' home. Michelle asks if they need to make a home for the bugs since they're just that. Grandmum answers that bugs are God's creatures too and if they're made pets, they need to be taken care of. She quotes the verse, "A righteous man has regard for his animal." She explains that means a good person makes sure their pets have good homes and have their needs taken care of. Michelle replies that she just wants a good collection. Grandmum asks her if a jar is a home since if what she offers isn't a home, the bugs should live free to find their own. Jason finds the idea of a terrarium good, so he and Grandmum go inside to find that old fish tank. Michelle reasons that if the bugs are in a terrarium, they'll just hide. She thinks she has regard for her animals, she just wants to see them. She catches the Kevin figurine in a jar before she gets galeezel aboard the Rockhopper. Aboard the Rockhopper, Zidgel attempts to get Kevin out of the jar, but fails. Michelle manages to get Kevin out so that he can show her something, a missing poster for a cato'pillow. Their mission is to find the lost cato'pillow and return it to the emperor of Planet Kennel. Michelle is excited to be a part of this mission because she's great with animals. When she finds out that the cato'pillow's name is 79, she asks what kind of name is that for a kitty. She checks the poster and sees something that says when found, open locket for reward. Midgel deduces that the emperor added the reward later. Fidgel says they've decided to add the reward notice to the new posters they're making. The Rockhopper comes up to a road side beacon for Kevin to post another poster on it. Unbeknownst to them, Cavitus's Gnat-Bot is watching them. They get a message from Central Command in the form of fax paper with toner. The messages says a mysterious figure was at the Lounge this morning. And he bought a gold locket from another customer for a golden cato'pillow. The figure went towards the Catnip Nebula. Michelle deduces that 79 is at the Catnip Nebula. The Rockhopper then heads off to that destination. The Gnat-Bot flies off to its owner. At the Catnip Nebula, there are many cato'pillows. In order to find 79, Zidgel suggests that they use Kevin as big cat toy. Fidgel objects to this since they're all cats, they'll all want the toy. Michelle has an idea. She goes out there and calls out for 79. 79 immediately comes to her. Once they're both aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle renames her Goldie after her gold locket since 79 is a number, not a name. The Rockhopper prepares to head off to Planet Kennel. Meanwhile, Cavitus gloats about how his plan is working. His plan is for them to open the locket for the reward and they get turned into hamsters by exposure to the hamster powder. He's doing this so that the Penguins will know what it's like to be him. As the Rockhopper is flying towards Planet Kennel, Goldie isn't looking forward to going back to her home. Fidgel's readings indicate a high level of physical and emotional stress. Michelle thinks that Goldie is anxious to get home. Zidgel remembers that there's a reward in the locked. Fidgel tells him that since Michelle found the cato'pillow, she should open the locket. However, Michelle doesn't want it, she rescued Goldie because she's so cute. On Planet Kennel, the Emperor Fun Facts *This is the second episode to involve a transformation of some of the main characters, the first being The Amazing Carnival of Complaining. *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 12:10a". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes